Jesse
"Everyone's running away... except for you." - Gabriel the Warrior to '''Jesse' after the unleash of the Wither Storm'' Jesse is the main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. Jesse is the playable character, and their gender and look is chosen by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, and the female is voiced by Catherine Taber. Biography Background Jesse is great friends with Olivia and Axel, and had a pet pig named Reuben. They all live together in a treehouse. Jesse reveres the legendary Order of the Stone. They are also on good terms with Petra, and is a rival to the Ocelots. Story Jesse is the main protagonist of all the five episodes of Minecraft Story Mode. He/she is the character played by the player and his/her choices may change the outcome of the game. Overview Appearance Jesse can be customized into a Caucasian Male, a Mixed Male, a Black Male, a White female, a Mixed female, and a Black female. Personality Jesse is generally kind to his/her friends, though he/she can be intense when in heated situations. However, some relationships are determined by player choice, such as his/her friendship with Aiden. He/she shares a rivalry with the Ocelots before Lukas joins his/her gang. He/she feels very close to Reuben and Petra, along with his/her two other friends Axel and Olivia. He/She also befriends Gabriel the Warrior, Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, Magnus the Rogue, Soren the Architect and Lukas. He/She is very brave and protects his/her friends no matter the cost. Relationships Reuben Reuben is Jesse's pet pig. The two of them are very close. Jesse has the option of telling Olivia that Reuben is his/her best friend. He/she also insists that Reuben go with Jesse's Gang to EnderCon. When one of the Ocelots sets Reuben's costume on fire, Jesse becomes furious. Reuben runs away in a panic, and Jesse goes after him without hesitation. When Jesse finds him, they are attacked by mobs. Jesse protects Reuben, but depending on his/her choices, Reuben is injured. Throughout the story, Jesse cares for Reuben. He/she protects Reuben and comforts him when he is upset. Although Reuben does not speak, he and Jesse are able to communicate, and Reuben is able to help him/her on numerous occasions. When Reuben dies, Jesse is very sad, and makes sure that he is not forgotten. Olivia Olivia and Jesse are very close friends. They live together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team at EnderCon. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. The two of them work together to defeat the Wither Storm. At the temple, Jesse has to choose whether to go get Ellegaard with Olivia or to go with Axel to get Magnus. If you go with her, she will be very happy with you. If you do not, then she will be disappointed, but will get over it. Jesse, Olivia, Axel, and Petra make up the New Order of the Stone. Axel Axel and Jesse are very close friends. They live together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team at EnderCon. The two of them work together to defeat the Wither Storm. At the temple, Jesse has to choose whether to go get Ellegaard with Olivia or to go with Axel to get Magnus. If you go with Axel, he will be very happy with you. If you do not, then he will be disappointed, but will get over it. Jesse, Axel, Olivia, and Petra make up the New Order of the Stone. Petra Petra and Jesse are very close friends. When Jesse goes into the woods and is attacked by mobs, Petra will save him/her. After that, Petra will give him/her a new sword. When Jesse introduces Petra to Axel and Olivia, he/she will introduce her as his/her "new super-close friend", which makes Petra sigh. When Petra is making a deal with Ivor to trade her wither skull for a diamond, Jesse comes with her to back her up. Jesse also helps Petra chase him down after he tricks them. When the Wither Storm attacks, Jesse has the choice to save either Petra or Gabriel. If Jesse saves Petra, then she will find her way back to the group, but be very ill with Wither Sickness. Jesse will be very concerned and care for her. If Jesse does not save Petra, then he/she will later find Petra in the Wither Storm, suffering from amnesia. Jesse will take care of Petra and try to help her memory. Jesse, Petra, Axel, and Olivia make up the New Order of the Stone. Lukas When the game first starts, Jesse and Lucas are rivals, with Jesse belonging to Jesse's Gane and Lukas belonging to the Ocelots. However, Lukas does not seem to hate Jesse, as he stops his group from making fun of him/her multiple times. When Jesse, Lukas, and the rest of Jesse's Gang go down into Ivor's Lair, Lukas ends up trapped down there. Jesse can either save Lukas or go get Gabriel. If Jesse saves Lukas, then he will be very grateful to him/her. If Jesse does not, Lukas will get out, but will be angry at him/her. When the group is camping in the woods, they have four cookies for the five members of the group. Jesse can choose to give his/her cookie to Lukas. Lukas also tries to leave the group twice during the game. Jesse can either let him go or convince him to stay. Gabriel the Warrior Items Starting-item * Wooden Sword Found Items * Flint and Steel * Shears * Carrot (Player's-choice) * String * Cobblestone * Stick * Slimeballs * Golden Sword (Player-choice) * Feather * Flint * Amulet * Cookie * Apple (Player-choice) * Potatoes (Player-choice) * Cake (Player-choice) * Potion of Leaping * Redstone Dust * Wood * Piston Crafted Items * Stone Sword * Lever * Slimeblock * Bow (Player's-choice) * Arrows (Player's-choice) * Fishing Rod (Player's-choice) * Redstone Repeater (Player's-Choice) * Formidi-Bomb * Diamond Hoe (Player's-Choice) * Diamond Shovel (Player's-Choice) * Diamond Sword (Player's-Choice) * Diamond Axe (Player's-Choice) * Diamond Pickaxe (Player's-Choice) * Redstone Block * Sticky Piston * Sticks Quotes "''But if that's the case, it means we win at being losers. ''"-Jesse, Episode 1 "''This thing is doing everything it can to protect it, and that means that I have to do everything I can to destroy it! ''"-Jesse, Episode 4 "''This is no place for a PIG! ''"-Jesse, Episode 4 Gallery Jesse.PNG|Jesse in the appearance Menu MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Jesse jumping over chickens FemaleJesseJumping.jpg|Ditto JesseBow.png|Jesse ready to fire a bow PetraWeakSick.png|Petra telling Jesse about her wither sickness Mabel.PNG|Jesse with Mabel The Last Place You Look Key Art.jpg|Jesse in Episode Three Jesse and Soren.png|Soren and Jesse Wither Storm eating F-Bomb.png|Wither Storm before getting cut into three, and Jesse being pulled back with a Fishing Rod TLPYL Ellegaard Mad.png|Jesse, Ellegaard and Magnus in Episode Three Screenshot 20151124-141543.png|Jesse in episode 4. TLPYL The Gang.png|Jesse's Gang ABAAHP Key Art.jpg|Jesse in episode 4 TLPYL Glitch.png|Bug where male Jesse looks like female Jesse Ep 4 Screenshot 3.png|Jesse riding a horse away from the Witherstorm Stonesword.jpg Woodsword.jpg Youtu.be-ezf7Z1ZKmhk.jpg Yeaaaahhhhhh!.png NewOrderOfTheStone.png Trivia * In episode 3, it is unknown if Jesse gains the Wither sickness due to the fact that he/she stayed in the levitation beam longer than Petra/Gabriel. However, he/she was protected by armor, so the chances are unlikely. * In "A Block and a Hard Place" if Jesse chooses to eat the potatoes he/she mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. *When Jesse is searching for the enchanting book, if you choose for Lukas to stay, if you go to Olivia and say "At least Lukas stayed," Jesse will say Lukas has excellent hair. Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Order of the Stone